Sol y Luna
by grankhan
Summary: Seina uchiha esta obsesionada con el hijo olvidado del cuarto Hokage. Mokuton/Naruto Kushina y Minato vivos. Fem/Sasuke yamdere/femsasuke
1. Prólogo

Que lo disfruten...

Seina Uchiha suspiro cansada mientras se dirigía a la habitación de a un lado que estaba oscura y parecía que podría darle un descanso de todas las risas y la gente hablando a su alrededor. Hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de los llamados príncipes y princesa de Konoha, Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, y Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze los Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, ambos príncipes y princesa eran amados y tratados con todo el respeto del mundo por que su padre el cuarto Hokage había dicho que gracias a ellos el Kyuubi no puede atacar Konoha ya que está sellado dentro de los tres. Por supuesto los aldeanos inmediatamente se creyeron lo que les dijo el cuarto. No solo por que el cuarto se los haya dicho... Todos sabían que el fundador de la aldea Senju Hashirama había sido el primer Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, al igual que después fue su esposa Mito Uzumaki y luego fue la madre de ambos príncipes Kushina Uzumaki.

Seina se detuvo en seco al entrar a la habitación al ver que había otra persona ahí presente que pareció no prestarle atención 'su nombre era Naruto... O algo así' Seina creyó recordar a la persona frente a ella.. Era el cuarto hijo del cuarto de una camada de cuatro, pero a diferencia de los príncipes y princesa Naruto no era un Jinchuriki.

Seina no sabía mucho de el, solamente sabia que era el peor de la clase, Naruto era incluso más tonto que el perro heredero del clan Inuzuka, al menos Kiba sobresalía en actividades físicas y Taijutsu, Naruto no era inteligente ni bueno en actividades físicas. A diferencia de sus hermanos que siempre estaban compitiendo por el primer lugar contra ella y por el segundo lugar entre ellos mismos, Naruto era alguien sin talento y sin ninguna habilidad especial.

Naruto no le presto ninguna atención a Seina y Seina estaba mas que feliz por que el tipo no quería iniciar ningún tipo de conversación, así que Seina se sentó junto a el, Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón de un solo colchón y a lado de el había un sillón enorme de tres colchones, Seina eligió ese sillón para sentarse, ella subió su piernas y cruzo sus brazos en una clara postura de no me molestes. En un acto de curiosidad Seina volteo a la dirección que Naruto estaba viendo, para su sorpresa el estaba moviendo los dedos de su mano de un lado para otro pero mas impresionante aun es que justo debajo de sus dedos había un pequeño maniquí humano hecho de madera que se movía de un lado para otro casi como si estuviera bailando. Seina tuvo que parpadear sus ojos algunas veces para darle crédito a lo que veía, ella había leído en uno de los libros que le trae su hermano sobre los ninjas pupereteros de Suna pero Seina sabia que esos pupereteros usaban hilos de chakra para hacer mover sus letales marionetas y esos hilos eran bastante visibles... Seina no podía ver ninguno de esos hilos de chakra pegados a el maniquí además de que era imposible que hubieran pupereteros en Konoha, los Shinobi que usaban marionetas solo se podían encontrar en Suna, Suna al igual que todas las aldeas ocultas eran bastante secretivas con sus artes..

Antes que Seina se pudiera seguir preguntando algo más sobre muñecos y arena, una cuchara siendo golpeada contra un vaso de cristal sonó fuertemente llamando la atención de todos incluso de Seina, Seina creyó ver como si una sonrisa se formara en los labios de Naruto, como si ya supiera lo que iba a decir su padre el cuarto Hokage.

"Todos muchas gracias por venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Menma Arashi y Narumi" Una ola de aplausos inundo el lugar al igual que varias personas gritando el nombre de ambos príncipes, Arashi bajo la mirada avergonzado mientras que Menma y Narumi la subían con bastante orgullo.. Seina levanto ligeramente una ceja, parece que a el cuarto se le olvido que hoy era el cumpleaños de cuatr de sus hijos no de tres, incluso los bastardos de su padre y madre de Seina la voltean a ver con menos odio que de costumbre y su querido hermano le da algún regalo cuando es su cumpleaños...

Cuando murieron los aplausos y los gritos el cuarto continuo "también e decidido que Arashi Menma o Narumi me sustituirán como Hokage en el futuro!" Otra ronda de aplausos y gritos se escucho. Seina increíblemente arrugo ligeramente su rostro... Quien se creía este idiota como para decir algo así? Planeaba formar una dictadura o algo así o algún tipo de dinastía.. Seina hasta pensó que era gracioso casi la hace reír casi, pero... 'Eso no le va a dar gracia a muchos..' ella sabia que bastantes personas tenían sus caras arrugadas en este momento.

"Además de que Menma o Narumi serán nombrados como herederos del clan Uzumaki!" Más aplausos y gritos... Seina le lanzó una mirada a Naruto, Naruto que pareció sentir su mirada solo sonrió más ampliamente. Incluso Seina sabia que el había sido el primero en nacer de los cuatro, por ese simple hecho el debía ser el heredero del clan Uzumaki no Menma 'bueno.. No es mi problema' tal vez a Naruto no le interesaba tomar la pocision o simplemente sus padres decidieron deshonrarlo por ser un inútil.

Ahora esto era interesante para ella, el cuarto acababa de decir básicamente que el príncipe y la princesa competirían como si fueran monos en una arena por el título del clan Uzumaki. Para Seina sería interesante quien de los dos perdía un ojo primero.

"Y Arashi será el heredero del clan Namikaze!" Aplausos y gritos.

"...Prrt..." Seina no pudo evitar soltar una mini risita que difícilmente podría ser considerada risa, pero aún así el sentimiento de querer reírse estuvo ahí 'es oficial...' Seina pensó riéndose mentalmente, el cuarto Hokage de Konahagakure estaba loco.

'Que hombre tan bobo' Seina pensó no en el buen sentido además de que sintió como el respeto por el hombre la dejaba poco a poco.

"Cual Clan Namikaze?" Seina se preguntó a si misma pero los suficientemente alto como para que su actual compañía la escuchara.. Así es cual clan Namikaze Seina sabia que el cuarto era un huérfano y que las lindas cuidadoras del orfanato le dieron ese apellido "Namikaze" no había ningún clan llamado Namikaze, además de que Minato Namikaze no tenía ningún Keke genkkai (línea de sangre) como para ir por ahí formando clanes... Incluso su Raijin (dios del trueno) su técnica que lo representaba no había sido inventada por el o algo así, Minato simplemente mejoro la idea del segundo Hokage.

Seina miro como una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo y ojos púrpura se acercaba a el demente del Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki... Seina aun estaba sorprendida, la mujer seguía teniendo un cuerpo escultural aun después de tener cuatro bebés en su vientre y además de dar a luz a los cuatro. Ahora Kushina Uzumaki si era un verdadero miembro de un clan, el clan Uzumaki no solo era o mas bien fueron un clan si no también una aldea oculta y una nación entera antes de ser destruidos durante la segunda guerra Shinobi. Los Uzumakis eran un clan conocido por sus cuerpos que parecían no envejecer nunca, su monstruosa fuerza de vida y chakra, Mito Uzumaki se caso con Hashirama Senju cuando tenía cincuenta años pero Mito aun parecía entrados en sus veinte. Por supuesto ya no había más Uzumakis salvo Kushina... El clan estaba extinto, así que Seina no pudo evitar pensar que el pobre de Menma solo había recibido un premio de consolación.. Menma ni sus hermanos eran siquiera verdaderos Uzumaki, aunque Menma había heredado el pelo color rojo de su madre eso no lo hacia Uzumaki, su padre era un Namikaze '...Prrt..' Para ser un miembro puro de algún clan tu padres deben de ser miembros de ese clan. Si un Uchiha tuviera un hijo con algún no Uchiha ese niño puede que nunca despierte el sharingan.. Es por eso que los clanes de alguna manera siempre están conectados. A menos que un Uzumaki puro y Kushina tuvieran un hijo entonces no existe Uzumaki realmente. Pero eso es imposible, Kushina era la ultima Uzumaki.

Seina era prueba de todo ello...

"Es increíble verdad?" Seina fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho hablar a su compañero que compartía la tranquilidad y el silencio de la habitación con ella. Seina lo miro como si esperara que continuará.

"Digo... Como la fama y el poder se le puede subir fácilmente a una persona, jaja" Seina levanto ligeramente sus labios en lo que se llamaría una sonrisa, parece que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

"Clan Namikaze? Eso no existe que le va heredar a mi hermano Arashi? Una técnica que ni siquiera es suya?" Seina veía como el maniquí de madera comenzaba a trepar por una de las patas de la mesa que había en la sala, los dedos de Naruto seguían moviéndose de un lado para otro, claramente controlando la marioneta.

"Y el clan Uzumaki... Ese clan se extingue con Kushina, mis hermanos y yo no somos uzumakis verdaderos yo mismo soy prueba de ello, no crees?" Seina no podía estar más de acuerdo con Naruto. Naruto por fin levantó su cara mirando sus ojos, Seina siempre pensó que tenía el par de ojos mas extraños pero al mismo tiempo realmente hermosos del mundo, su ojo izquierdo era color púrpura como el color de ojos de su madre y su ojo derecho era azul como los de su padre, además su cabello estaba cortado perfectamente a la mitad su lado izquierdo era color rojo y su lado derecho era color dorado.

"O mas bien ambos somos la prueba de que algún día los clanes actuales se extinguieran para dar lugar a nuevos clanes... No lo crees Seina-chan" Seina miro como Naruto le regalo una sonrisa no burlona ni sarcástica, si no una verdadera sonrisa que parecía iluminar la oscura habitación, como si el sol mismo hubiera bajado. Seina se sintió extrañamente tan atraída a su sonrisa se sentía que ni siquiera quería quitarle sus ojos de encima, era encantador, era embriagadora, ella quería esa sonrisa toda para ella solamente. Seina despertó de su trance cuando Naruto señaló con su dedo hacia la mesita de noche que se encontraba en la sala, Seina volteo a ver rápidamente, para su sorpresa el maniquí de madera se había movido hacia un tazón de dulces que había en el centro de la mesa, Seina miro con deleite como el maniquí tomo algo torpe pero lindamente uno de los caramelos que allí había, el maniquí tomo el caramelo con ambas manos y después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Seina, el maniquí se detuvo centímetros frente a Seina, se puso en una rodilla y levanto sus manos en un claro gesto de ofrecerle el caramelo como si ella fuera algún tipo de Reyna. Seina miro a el maniquí y apenas contuvo un lindo gritito que amenazaba con salirse de ella, luego miro a Naruto, este solo cerró sus ojos y le dio otra sonrisa que ilumino por completo el lugar.

Seina tomo el caramelo de las manos del maniquí, el maniquí hizo una enorme reverencia mucho para el deleite de Seina que no podía evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía, después el maniquí se fue corriendo de regreso hacia Naruto, el maniquí se puso frente a el, luego Naruto hizo un claro sello de carnero con una mano. Mucho para el shock de Seina el maniquí se comenzó a trasformar en una hermosa rosa color amarillo. Naruto tomo la rosa y se la ofreció a Seina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Seina no tenía di idea pero las siguientes palabras de Naruto le agitarían su mundo completamente.

"Tus ojos son hermosos, parece como si la luna se viera reflejada sobre el mar..."

En toda la vida de Seina nadie jamás le había dicho que sus ojos amarillos y que tenían una pupila de gato eran hermosos, ni siquiera su querido hermano que era el único que la amaba indiscriminadamente le había dicho que sus ojos eran hermosos... Sus ojos eran color amarillo y tenían una extraña pupila, es por eso que sus padres la odiaban, no había uchihas con ojos amarillos, solo había uchihas con ojos color negro. Su padre odiaban a Seina por su color de ojos así como todos en el clan. Seina aprendió a no darle importancia a los que pensaba su padre o todos en el clan y simplemente se dedicó a recibir el amor de su hermano.

Pero aquí estaba este tonto llamando sus ojos hermosos... Seina sintió como si varias mariposas explotaran dentro de su estómago. Con una mano temblorosa tomo la rosa que Naruto le estaba ofreciendo.. Su piel roso con la de Naruto por un momento, los dos al ser jóvenes apartaron inmediatamente sus manos, Seina veía como las mejillas con marcas que parecían bigotes de Naruto se tornaban un poco rosas y comenzaba a rascarse la mejilla, Seina por su parte también tenía sus mejillas rosas además de que la parte de su mano que roso con la mano de el le quemaba.. Pero no se sentía mal.. Derecho Seina quería tocarlo todavía más. Seina miraba intensamente la parte de su mano cuando de repente sintió una mano en su mejilla. Seina solo podía ver en shock como la mano de Naruto se posaba sobre su mejilla, después comenzó a mover su cabello que siempre estaba aplastado y caía para todos lados incluso sus ojos, su hermano muchas veces le decía que parecía una mujer sacada de un cuento de terror.

Naruto le ofreció otra vez la rosa que se había caído cuando los dos apartaron sus manos rápidamente "wow! Tu pelo están suave y además de que brilla todo el tiempo!" Naruto dijo felizmente.

Ahí estaba otra vez... Seina sentía como si su corazón era apretado fuertemente... 'Mas...' Pensó Seina..

Pero su momento fue interrumpido cuando una persona se paró frente a el cuarto, ambos voltearon a ver hacia la sombra que se interponía entre la poca luz que daba hacia el cuarto.

"Shika!" Naruto dijo felizmente.

Shikamaru Nara había llegado a el cuarto también intentado buscar un cuarto en donde dormir. Shikamaru se acercó perezosamente hacia el sillón que tenía dos colchones y deposito todo su ser en el "hey Naruto... Hey Seina..." Shikamaru dijo perezosamente.

"Escuchaste lo que el cuarto dijo" Naruto le pregunto.

"Haa.. Qué problemático, lo que acaba de decir le va a venir a morder en el culo duro en un futuro" dijo shikamaru.

Seina no podía estar más de acuerdo con el.. El cuarto había nombrado "sucesores" para su pocision como líder de la aldea, nombrado a sus hijos.. Ahora todos los ojos de todos en el mundo shinobi se centrarían en ellos, incluso el más mínimo error o derrota sería suficiente como para que su carrera como shinobi se fuera por el retrete.. Además de que el Hokage no puede andar por ahí eligiendo personas para ocupar su puesto, Konahagakure era una dictadura militar en tiempos de guerra... Pero ahora mismo el mundo estaba en paz, y Konahagakure era democracia, el Hokage tenía poder si, pero podía ser sobrepasado por alguna votación del consejo de clanes o civil. Seina sabia que shikamaru era un genio además de ser la única persona que siquiera se digna a a hablar con Naruto, a Seina no le caía tan mal el tipo, no era tan irritable como todos los demás, Shikamaru tenía una política de vive y deja vivir.

"Uhh.. De verdad?" Naruto pregunto el sabia que su "padre" se le estaba subiendo la fama, pero no sabia que consecuencias traería en el futuro sus acciones.

Por primera vez en su vida, Seina le hablo mas a una persona además del clásico gesto uchiha de "Hn" Seina le explico la razón de por que Minato y sus dos hijos estarían parados sobre hielo frágil los próximos años. Seina miraba con deleite las diferentes caras que Naruto hacia a lo largo de su explicación.

"Seina-chan! Eres increíblemente!" Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos cuando termino de escuchar a Seina "eres igual de lista que Shikamaru y no eres igual de perezosa que el!"

Seina sintió como su cara ardía al escuchar las palabras de Naruto 'mas...' Pensó Seina.

Shikamaru solo ronco como respuesta.

Naruto y Seina se rieron un poco viéndose al los ojos cuando escucharon a Shikamaru.

Una extraña amistad había nacido ese día.

Y para Seina su obsesión no había hecho más que comenzar ese día, su obsesión con el hombre que amaría sin control y también su locura hacia el.

Las transmigraciones pronto se enfrentarían una contra otra como siempre hasta que alguna ideología se impusiera sobre la otra.

XXXX

espero que le haya gustado...

Seina significa niño sagrado...

La apariencia de Seina esta basada en Albedo de Overlord.

El mokuton es una línea de sangre nueva.. El primer Hokage no la tenía el primer Hokage era un Jinchuriki, explicare mas mas adelante.

Gracias por leer y comentar...


	2. Chapter 2

Que lo disfruten.

Seina Uchiha caminaba hacia la academia ninja de Konoha, a su alrededor notaba las miradas de los demás Uchichas. Seina al haber nacido con brillantes ojos amarillos no era muy bien bienvenida en el enorme complejo del clan Uchicha, había miradas de odio, de decepción y desapruebo, y algunas veces hasta de lastima. Seina entendía por qué tanto revuelo alrededor de que sus ojos sean amarillos y no color negro, a veces acusaban a la bolsa de carne de donde ella salió de haber copulado con un demonio y Seina era el producto, simple y llanamente no había habido nunca un Uchiha con ojos color amarillo, muchas veces ella escuchaba a su alrededor como es que una demonio como ella nunca despertaría el Sharingan, el orgulloso Doujutsu de los Uchicha.

A Seina no le importaban lo que podían pensar de ella estas bolsas de carne, por ella todos se podrían morir asesinados por su querido hermano mayor y Seina seguiría con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, es mas ella soñaba viendo a su hermano clavando su Katana en las cosas que son llamadas padres. Para ella sus "padres" no son mas que "cosas" no mejores que animales.

Su padre era cosa que solo quería poder, y siempre hablaba con eso que el llama boca como es que el clan Uchicha es superior y como nadie puede puede contra ellos, y como es que ellos deberían de gobernar la aldea. Sinceramente Seina siempre sentía náuseas cada vez que los veía hablar, era como si el hombre escupiera mierda en vez de saliva y palabras por eso que el llama boca.

Su madre era incluso peor, siempre dandole la razón como si fuera un cachorro perdido, Seina sentía incluso más nauseas de ella. Esa mujer aunque de personalidad amable, siempre estaba lista para hacer lo que su "marido" le dijera, además no era mas que una hipócrita, ella actuaba como si se preocupara por ella, pero Seina podía ver en sus ojos el odio que tenía hacia ella, muchas veces incluso activaba su Sharingan inconscientemente, sin duda alguna enseñándole a Seina lo mucho que la odiaba.

A Seina le podía importar menos el mierda de su madre y la mierda de su madre, esas cosas eran solo eso mierda. Seina frunció el sello en puro asco, incluso todo este complejo olía a eso, a mierda.

Por fin ella pudo salir, justo al salir del complejo ella jalo todo el oxigeno que sus pulmones la dejaron, por fin había podido respirar aire fresco. Rápidamente ella se dirigió a la academia, por fin hoy era la graduación de la academia, ella se convertiría en una Kunoichi. Había una razón por la cual Seina estaba emocionada de que por fin se pudiera graduar como ninja, eso es por que los ninjas no importaba que edad tuvieran eran considerados oficialmente adultos a los ojos de la sociedad, por fin Seina podía dejar ese apestoso distrito llena de gente apestosa, estaba un poco triste por que también significaría menos horas con las que pasar con su hermano.

Al caminar por las calles de Konoha, Seina otra vez, podía notar como varias miradas se posaban sobre ella, más específicamente sobre sus ojos color amarillo, no era ningún secreto que ella era algo así como un Pariah dentro del distrito de su propio clan. Nuevamente Seina ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, los civiles siempre que podían se ponían hablar de la vida de los Shinobi, sobre todo de los clanes de Konoha, para los aldeanos normales los Shinobi eran como súper estrellas. La mayoría de la miradas que recibía Seina de ellos eran de lastima, por supuesto Seina no las necesita o las pedía, también ella sentía miradas de lujuria sobre ella, para ser una adolescente Seina se estaba desarrollando bastante bien, pechos grandes que sin duda serían creciendo aun mas, caderas amplias y un estomago plano, así como su lustroso cabello negro que caía en todas direcciones y una piel pálida casi como de porcelana, hacían que Seina fuera el centro de atención no solo de los hombres si no también de las mujeres.

Por fin llegando a la academia, Seina podía notar varios de los alumnos en la entrada con sus padres, hoy todos saldrían mas temprano de lo normal, y los padres estarían allí para felicitar a sus hijos por convertirse en Shinobis de la aldea o para consolarlos en caso de que no pasen los exámenes. Nuevamente todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella. Seina inconscientemente apretó sus dientes, esto ya comenzaba a irritarla, todos los días era lo mismo. Susurros y miradas de lastima, ya todos en la aldea conocían a la mujer demonio odiada por su propia familia. Bueno aunque aquí en la academia era un poco diferente muchos de sus compañeros simplemente la miraban por que ella era la mejor de su clase, la segunda venida de su hermano mayor, el genio conocido como Itachi Uchiha.

Sin ni siquiera voltearlos a ver ni siquiera una sola vez, ni a la familia del Hokage que también la veía entrar a la academia, Seina simplemente paso a todos de largo, como si no estuviera nadie ahí, ocasionalmente pidiendo que la dejara a quien la estorbaba.

Seina entro en el salón de clases y se sentó hasta la orilla, con sus codos en la mesa y cruzando sus dedos, con una expresión en su cara que pedía que no la molestaran.

Poco a poco los minutos fueron pasando y el salón se fue llenando con sus futuros compañeros Shinobi.

El primero en entrar fue Shino Aburame, el heredero del clan Aburame, y alguien al que Seina podía decir con sinceridad que Shino le caía bien... Incluso si ambos no se hablaban, había como cierto compañerismo entre los dos, nacido de quien sabe que. Los dos hicieron contacto con los ojos, Shino asintiendo levemente, siempre hacia esto cuando veía a Seina, Seina le devolvió el saludo.

Shino venia seguido por otros varios que Seina no recordaba, algunos hijos de civiles que habían sido atraídos de la vida de una ninja, o al menos el concepto de una, llena de aventuras y de salvar vidas tal vez incluso a una princesa, mientras acaban con sus enemigos con alguna clase de súper jutsu, para ser luego inmortalizados por la masas como héroes. Nada mas alejada de la verdad, Seina sabia que la mayoría de estos futuros ninja morirían en algún lado olvidados. De entre todos en el grupo la única persona que era digna de ser nombrada era Sakura Hiri-algo, alguien al que Seina podía admitir que era igual de inteligente que ella, Sakura venia acompaña de la heredera del clan Yamanaka, Ino, ambas mujeres bellas y que sin duda se harían más bellas con el paso del tiempo y ambas con potencial para convertirse en ninjas decentes, lamentablemente estaban atrapadas por lo que parecía ser sus hormonas, por que siempre estaban besando los pies de los hijos del Hokage o discutiendo por quien de los dos era mas "lindo". Al mismo tiempo ambas le lanzaron una mirada de pocos amigos a Seina. Ella simplemente y ligeramente levanto sus hombros, ella no tenía la culpa de que uno de los hijos de Hokage se fijara en ella, no que a Seina le importara, derecho no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Seina lo ponía en la misma categoría que los miembros del clan Uchiha.

Seina se tuvo que tapar los oídos por que repentinamente los hombres y la mujeres empezaron a gritar los nombres de los hijos del Hokage. Menma, Arashi y Narumi habían entrado al salón al mismo tiempo. Los tres eran bastante populares no solamente en el salón si no también en toda la aldea y en todas las demás aldeas escondidas. Menma era un tipo grande con el pelo color rojo al igual que su madre, se paraba siempre como si fuera la tercera maravilla del mundo, Seina admitía que el tipo era fuerte, pero su odiosa personalidad dejaba mucho que desear, si Seina fuera su madre ya lo hubiera golpeado varias veces para bajarlo de la nube donde estaba. Arashi era fuerte e inteligente al mismo tiempo el era rubio como su padre y era más pequeño que su hermano al mismo tiempo también más tímido, sus fangirls era atraídas a el por su factor lindo. Finalmente estaba Narumi, ella tenía los cabellos de su padre atadas en una doble coleta que bajaban hasta su espalda, llevaba puesto en llamativo conjunto color naranja, blanco y azul fuerte, era algún tipo de sudadera, con shorts y una mallas color negro que cubrían sus piernas, ella estaba catalogada como la Kunoichi mas bella del año, por sus compañeros por supuesto, Narumi era un caso especial, a diferencia de sus hermanos ella era la mas tonta del salón... O la peor alumna del año.

Menma se acercó a Seina y Seina no hizo otra cosa mas rolar sus ojos en irritación, como deseaba que este día se terminara ya, de esa manera Seina no lo volvería a ver...

"Seina-chan, ¿ya estas lista para los exámenes?" Menma pregunto dulcemente.

Seina no sabia en que momento los dos se habían acercado tanto como para que el tipo frente a ella le pusiera un título, bueno francamente a ella no le importaba, el podía llamarla como quisiera y a Seina le daría igual. "Hn" le respondo Seina, dejándole a entender que no le interesaba nada de lo que él tenía que decir.

Pero Menma pareció no entender el mensaje. "Que bueno, por que mi. Futura esposa no puede ser débil" detrás de Menma sus fangirls gritaron indignadas, desde que la aldea se entero que los padres de ambos comprometieron a los dos el compromiso había sido el tópico de muchos chismes en Konoha.

"Hn" Seina respondió. Seina se suicidaría antes de casarse con este sujeto, o más fácil aun, Seina lo iba a asesinar, tal vez lo haría parecer como un accidente o tal vez sería su último acto cuando ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de la aldea y convertirse en un ninja renegado.

Seina no quería fama, o quería fortuna, que conlleva al ser un Shinobi, a Seina no le interesaban nada de esas cosas. Seina quería poder... Poder para ser la persona mas libre del mundo, para ser libre igual que el.

Hablando de el Seina no podía evitar mirar un asiento, un asiento que le pertenecía al cuarto hijo del Hokage, Naruto. La ultima vez que Seina vio a Naruto fue hace ya varios años en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Seina se arrepentía de no haber acercándose a él desde más temprana edad. Aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz por el y también no podía pero sentirse celosa de el, por que Seina estaba segura de que el era un hombre libre a diferencia de ella.

Iruka por fin apareció en el salón de clases en Pof*.

Todos regresaron a sus asientos.

Y Seina se sentía feliz, por fin su camino a la libertad empezaba ahora.


End file.
